Tipsy Troop
Tipsy Troop is a group of three drunk alcohol beverages that appear on the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 1. Intro The Tipsy Troop don't do anything special in their intro, just appearing with their idle animation, although a woozy groaning noise is briefly heard. However, once the fight actually begins, the empty tables in the background will then be filled with customers, which will disappear and appear over time. Appearance The Tipsy Troop is a trio of three different glasses. The Rum glass is red-nosed and has a brown mustache and large eyebrows. The Martini Glass has purple eyelashes and eye shadow, with red lipstick. The Whiskey bottle has a large nose, red eyes and has a tooth grip. All three members have bags under their eyes. Personality Very little is known about the personalities of the Tipsy troop itself, apart from the fact that they seem prone to hiccups, as evidenced by their death screen, and that they wobble drunkenly, which is a visual pun on the affects of drinking excessive amounts of alcohol. Battle All three have their own singular attack and they simultaneously attack the player relentlessly. They are considered separate enemies and must be defeated one by one. The alcohol beverages are: *Martini Glass (Summoning Olive Bats): She attacks by sending one-eyed bat olives out that will shoot their eyeball at the player which can be parried. She can only summon two olive bats at the same time and they are disposed of easily. Hitpoints = 8/8 *Whiskey Decanter (Whiskey Fluid): He will attempt to damage the player by shooting the whiskey fluid inside him up in the air, causing it to rain down on them if they stay on one spot for too long, but this attack is easily avoidable. *Rum/Scotch Glass (Trip): He only attacks by leaning backward, then falling forward, spilling his contents, which cover the entire ground, forcing the player to jump with correct timing. Gallery MartiniGlass.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' RumGlass.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' WhiskeyGlass.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' OliveBat.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' (Olive Bat) Trivia *Tipsy Troop's line containing hiccups is a reference to how cartoon characters have a tendency to hiccup after drinking alcoholic substances. *The Tipsy Troop may represent the drinking game which is often played in barrooms, pubs, or occasionally casinos. The drinking game is played by two people to see how many drinks each of them can handle before one or the other passes out from intoxication. Depending on the alcohol, this game may result in death from said intoxication. If not, they just represent drinking of alchohol in casinos. *Tipsy is another word for drunk, or intoxicated. *The Martini glass is the only member of the troop that does not have two feet *The Martini, Rum, and Whiskey bottles are some of the bosses that don’t have an official name. *All three members of the Tipsy Troop have bags under their eyes and move sluggishly, representing intoxication. *The appearance of the Rum Glass may be based on that of Yosemite Sam, an ornery western outlaw from the "Looney Tunes" cartoons; he also resembles the Rum Cakes from The Cookie Carnival. ru:Пьяный отряд pt-br:Tropa Tipsy Category:Characters Category:Mini Bosses Category:Male Category:Female